


For a good time...

by bunniewabbit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Lotrips - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniewabbit/pseuds/bunniewabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next best thing to being there</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a good time...

 

He picked up the pack and abruptly put it back down on the coffee table in front of him. He had half-pulled out and then pushed back the same cigarette three times now. It wasn't that he was trying to quit; it just wasn't... right. Wasn't what he really wanted or needed. And he couldn't figure out what that elusive something was, either.

He scrubbed the flat of his palm across the short hair on the crown of his head as he sat there, thought about eating something and dismissed it. Worried at the tiniest remaining edge of his thumbnail with his teeth and eyed the cigarettes again. Wandered over to the check the thermostat -- damn, it was still so cold in here! Paced restlessly for a moment or two and ended up back on the sofa.

The sensible thing to do would be to just go to bed, even though it seemed too early to even contemplate it. He was bone-tired, but felt like he was filled with static electricity, and he didn't want to lie there in the dark, unable to sleep, listening to himself crackle. Sensible was not going to cut it.

He sighed and pulled his glasses off, rubbed his thumb and forefinger roughly against his closed eyelids and then tossed the black frames onto the coffee table to keep the cigarettes company. Except that they landed next to his phone, instead. He picked it up thoughtfully, did a quick mental calculation of the time difference, and punched the buttons with his thumb.

Perched on the edge of the sofa, he listened to the ring of the phone on the other end of the line, his knee bouncing an impatient, insistent rhythm as he waited.

_“Hello?”_

He managed to contain the sigh of relief that threatened to escape at the sound of Dom's voice. “Hey.” His leg stilled and he slid back onto the cushions.

_“Hey, Lij! How's it going?”_

“Just peachy, thanks. Couldn't be better, in fact. I'm tired, I'm frustrated, I'm cold, I'm lonely... ”

Dom snorted amiably. _“Sounds lovely. We're fine here, too, thanks for asking.”_

“I'm sorry. I've just had it up to here with... well, pretty much everything. And I miss you guys.”

_“We miss you, too, Elijah.”_

“Is Billy there?”

 _“Yeah, he's here.”_ Dom's voice pulled away from the phone to drift through air that Elijah knew to be still steeped in sunlight and infinitely warmer than that which nudged at his bare arms and legs. _“Bills! Elijah's on the line. Pick up!”_ Elijah shivered and pulled himself to his feet, adjusting the thermostat upward before returning to the couch. _“He's picking up in the bedroom. So, how are you holding up?”_

“Oh, you know. I guess I'm homesick. Fucking film schedule and fucking New York winter. And, oh, man... I need to get laid.”

 _“What? Is there something wrong with your hand?”_ Billy's voice wafted into Elijah's ear and he smiled and then winced.

“Ha, ha. Funny, Bill.”

_“He doesn't need a wank, Billy, he needs one of those pink-lipsticked young things that's always swooning over him.”_

“Oh, you two are a riot. I'm so glad I called you cunts for sympathy.”

_“Oh, now, look what you've done, Dominic. You've hurt his feelings.”_

_“Me! You started it, you tosser.”_

There was a slight scuffling sound and some stifled laughter, and Elijah rolled his eyes and slumped into the back of the sofa. “Don't make me come all the way over there and separate the two of you.” For a moment, the fringes of his consciousness sparkled with sun on breakers, salt air and horseplay in the sand. The longing tugged like the threat of tears at the corners of his eyes, but he scrubbed it away again with harsh fingertips. “You could at least have had the decency to stay in separate rooms while you're talking to me.”

_“Since when have we ever been decent?”_

_“Billy's got a point there, Lij. Say... speaking of indecent, I just may have an idea to help you out with your problem.”_

“What? Which problem?”

_“Your sexual frustration, my boy.”_

“Oh, this should be good.” Elijah put his hand over his eyes as though shielding them from the impending horror. “God, I'm almost afraid to ask...”

 _“That's all right, Elijah, I'll ask for you.”_ Elijah cringed as Billy adopted a game show host persona. _“Dom, precisely what do you have in mind for the poor, forsaken lad?”_

There was a brief pause, and Elijah could just see the toothy grin spreading across Dominic's face as he said, _“Phone sex.”_

“What!?” Elijah exclaimed over Billy's laughter, flinging his hand away from his face. “You mean one of those sleazy, call-in sex lines?”

_“No, I mean phone sex. With us. Right now.”_

Elijah sat dumbfounded and waited in vain for the giggling on the other end to subside. “You can't be serious.”

Gradually, the laughter lessened and Billy's voice was in his ear again. _“You know, Elijah, I think Dom may actually be on to something here. Phone sex might be just the thing.”_

It was funny; when Dominic had said it, it had sounded lewd and sordid. _Phone sex,_ growled suggestively. But when Billy said it, it sounded reasonable, logical even. _Phone sex,_ in his softly lilting, enticing way...

Elijah shifted self-consciously on the cushions as his skin began to prickle in uncomfortable anticipation. “Um. I don't know, guys. I don't think I...”

 _“What are you wearing?”_ Dom's voice again, low and sultry.

“Shit, Dom!” Embarrassed, Elijah tried to laugh it off.

_“Come on. What are you wearing?”_

“Boxers and a t-shirt, okay? It's fucking cold here, so I have the heat cranked up just to keep my ass from freezing off, but I wanted to be comfortable, so I...”

_“Take off your t-shirt.”_

Elijah blinked, his mouth hanging open. “Oh, God. No, I can't do this, man.”

 _“Just shut up and do what he says, Elijah.”_ Billy's voice was soft, but firm. _“Don't think too hard about it. Take off your shirt, and close your eyes.”_

After a moment's hesitation and a muttered expletive, Elijah pried the phone away from his ear and complied, pulling his shirt off, dropping it, and staring at the crumpled heap of it on the floor. “Fuck me,” he whispered before pressing the phone to his ear again.

“Okay. Now what, Dom?”

_“Are you sitting down?”_

“Yes.”

_“Are you comfortable?”_

“Fuck, no! I feel ridiculous! Can't we just...”

 _“Shhhh. Lie back and relax. Just close your eyes and relax.”_ Dom was practically purring into the phone, his voice soothing and seductive. _“Just imagine you're here, with us. It's us you're lying next to. Our bodies keeping you warm.”_ Elijah shivered again, though this time, not from the cold.

He gave in and lay back on the sofa, lounging lengthwise with his legs half-dangling off the front. Lie back and think of England, he smirked to himself. Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes slip closed and conjured images of Dom and Billy, expanses of warm, bare flesh and twining limbs.... and unbidden, a weird amalgamation of New Zealand beaches and Mexican sunshine, hastily-shed wetsuits and tingling sunburn, and heat -- oh, glorious heat -- from sun-hands-lips-friction-need.... The memory ignited a small spark in his gut. “All right,” he sighed.

_“Put your free hand on your belly. Remember: our hands, our fingers on your skin.”_

With a start, Elijah realized that he'd already unconsciously brought his hand up to his stomach, warm fingers softly trailing up and down between his breastbone and navel. “Uh. Already there.”

 _“Good.”_ He could hear the smile in Dom's voice. _“Now, slide it up and circle one of your nipples with your finger. Don't touch it. Just... tease it.”_

Elijah felt the hot bloom of a blush creep across his face, but he forced his hand upward and did what Dom had told him to do. It was quiet for a moment, and he knew they were listening. The thought sent splinters of heat to his groin. Then it was Billy's voice again, gently tickling in his ear.

_“Elijah... lick your finger... Now, use it on your nipples. One after the other.”_

He almost moaned aloud over the simple suggestiveness of it all, but he held it in. Didn't want to give them the satisfaction, didn't want to let them know how very well this was working. Not yet. He concentrated on the sparks of sensation his finger was igniting.

_“Slowly... slowly. Good, isn't it? Now, wet your fingers and slide them down your belly. Slowly, now. That's Dom's tongue, see?”_

Yes. He saw all right. Behind his closed eyelids he could see it all. And he could feel himself growing harder as he watched.

_“He's moving down your body, kissing and licking your skin, dipping his tongue in your navel...”_

As his fingers inched downwards, he heard Billy's breathing hitch slightly. Elijah smiled, suddenly aware that Billy was getting off on this, too.

 _“He's down to your boxers, now. Take hold of them, Elijah.”_ Elijah slipped his thumb into the waistband and pushed down as Billy narrated. _“That's me pulling on them, sliding them down, over your thighs and off your legs... Got it?”_

“Uh huh...” He kicked his underwear onto the floor.

 _“Me running my hands up your thighs as Dom takes your cock in his hand...”_ Billy's voice dropped half an octave as he crooned, _“Are you hard, Elijah?”_

“Yeah.” His voice cracked on the word as his hand skimmed up his thigh and closed around his erection.

_“Can you feel Dom's tongue on you? Licking up the underside and circling around the head?”_

Damn, Billy was good at this. And his voice had gone all husky and sexy... Elijah licked dry lips and then his finger again before lightly stroking it up the smooth skin of his cock, just as Billy had described. His breath caught in his throat as he reached the sensitive tip.

_“He's closing his lips around your cock, drawing it into his hot, wet... nngh...”_

Oh, God, what a sound... He closed his fist around the head of his cock and slowly started drawing it downward...

Abruptly, it occurred to Elijah that he hadn't heard from Dom in a long time.

“Dom?” he murmured. “Billy, where's Dom?”

 _“Ehm... Dom's mouth is otherwise occupied.”_ A small laugh, suddenly cut short, choked off.

What?

Elijah's hand stopped and his eyes flew open in realization.

“You bastards,” he whispered.

_“Oh, now, be fair, Elijah. Usually it's me who's long distance while the two of you are together.”_

“Yeah, but we never... we never went at it while we were on the phone with you!”

 _“Oh, I see. Before, probably. After, undoubtedly. But never during? Interesting...”_ Billy paused as if considering this information, and Elijah could hear the repeated catch in Billy's breathing. _“What an excellent idea. Dom... Hey, Dom...”_ A small grunt of response in the background as Elijah listened, confused. _“Elijah has a suggestion. He thinks we should fuck while he's on the phone with us.”_

“What?! I never...” But Billy let out a sharp cry, cutting him off. Elijah bit his lip and waited.

 _“Elijah...”_ Billy was panting, now. _“Dominic gives your suggestion a thumbs up.”_ He laughed weakly and sent a moan trembling into Elijah's ear. Elijah thought perhaps it was the single most erotic thing he had ever heard.

He became aware that his eyes were closed again and his hand had moved back to his cock, and as he listened, mesmerized by the sounds coming from his phone, he knew that he was just going to have to hold on for dear life and ride this thing out to the end.

Billy had stopped talking, but Elijah didn't need him to describe what was happening, because the scene was blossoming in his brain in brilliant color and excruciating detail. Billy's soft, repetitive whimper served as confirmation for what he was imagining, and it was as if Elijah could see it from two different perspectives. First, he was watching, seeing Billy's slender form, head tipped back, naked except for the jeans pooled around his ankles, indentations in his hip where Dominic grasped him firmly as he worked on him. Dominic, undoubtedly still fully clothed and kneeling at Billy's feet, fingers of one hand buried between Billy's buttocks, lips stretched wetly around his rigid cock, eyes fixed upward on Billy's face...

And as Elijah pictured Dominic's face, it was as though he became Billy, and it was him there in Dom's slick-hot mouth, breathing raggedly and starting to spin out of control...

“Billy...” he whispered hoarsely, “put your hand on his head, your fingers in his hair... like I do.”

 _“Yeah...”_ Billy managed to croak, and Elijah sighed and worked his fist up and down his now-slick cock.

There was a subtle shift in the sounds emanating from the phone, and a soft grunt from Billy, and then Dominic's voice flowed into Elijah's ear, warm and dark like melted chocolate. _“We're moving to the bedroom. You might want to come, too.”_ A pause as Dom chuckled. _“Though, hopefully, not quite yet.”_

“Fuck, Dom,” Elijah hissed, ignoring the pun. “Are you really going to do this?” But he was already up and heading to the bedroom on unsteady legs.

_“Damn right I am. We are. Unless you think we should stop...”_

“No. Oh, God, no. I mean...” Elijah broke off helplessly. He eyed his bed uncomfortably before dropping down on the edge, avoiding moving too far onto it. “I just... I can't believe... _Fuck,_ Dom!”

 _“Elijah.”_ That deep, syrupy voice reverberated seductively in his brain. _“Billy is lying on the bed, naked, watching me. Watching **us.** You can help me get undressed. Hold on...” _ The sound of fabric susurrating across the phone. _“That was my shirt. This...”_ Dominic must have been holding the phone right by it because Elijah could _hear_ the zipper going down and the soft _whoosh_ of his jeans sliding off his hips. _“...is my trousers coming off. Now, hold on a moment while I attend to something...”_

Elijah held his breath and waited, knew that Dominic hadn't put the phone down because the sounds didn't recede. He strained his ears and caught the faint rustling of fabric, the whisper of skin on skin, a vague murmuring and soft, smacking sound.

Jesus. They were kissing.

He inched his way up onto the bed and lay down, giving himself over to the sounds once again, shuddering at the contact of his sweaty palm on his hard shaft, and spreading the glistening precome across the head with his thumb. Dom's voice rumbled indistinctly, and Billy moaned something in response. More slightly wet sounds and some rustling, and then Billy's voice was there, sounding breathy and low.

_“Lijah... you still with us?”_

“Yeah, I am.”

_“Good... You should lie down on the bed now.”_

“I'm already there.”

_“Good... that's good. Elijah...”_

“Yeah, Bill?”

_“Dom's going to fuck us now. Are you ready?”_

Elijah swallowed, his hand squeezing tightly around the base of his swollen cock. _Are you ready?_ Oh, God, was he ready. He managed a strained whisper: “Yes.”

 _“I'm going to put you on the bed here, next to me.”_ There was a brief murmur of Dominic's low voice in the background, then, _“Ah, yes. Dom's right. You should be on top of me, right against my belly. That way you can hear every sound, every movement...”_

A groan escaped Elijah's lips as he heard Billy's voice drop away. He felt like his ears were turning inside out with the effort to catch each nuance of sound. Far away, he could hear Billy's ragged breathing. Closer, the mattress springs -- oh, God -- creaking under their weight. Then, floating above him, above _them,_ Dominic's voice, deep and thick: _“I'm gonna fuck you both at the same time.”_

Elijah lurched suddenly into his own hand, that single, ridiculous and obscene sentence almost sending him over the edge right then. “Fucking hell,” he grated out, clutching desperately at the sweat-slick phone, almost as slippery as his cock was in his other hand. He froze, eyes clamped shut, lower lip trapped between his teeth as he focused his concentration on the tiny speaker against his ear.

Billy was gasping erratically, and Elijah knew Dom was pushing his way in, could picture it so vividly that he arched back hard into the mattress as remembered sensations washed through him. At a low groan from Dom, Elijah knew he had sunk in all the way, and he lay with his head thrown back, whimpering softly between parted lips.

Slowly, a rhythm began to build in the creaking of the bed and Billy's low moans, and Elijah's hand mimicked the pace: thrust in, pull slowly out, over and over... and then in his mind's eye he was no longer under Dom, but on top, with Billy pretzeled up underneath him, and he was driving into him over and over, faster and faster...

When Billy's moans turned to choked gasps, he knew that Billy was close, and imagined Dom's long fingers wrapped around Billy's length and moving in firm, steady strokes that matched his own. Elijah's thighs were trembling and intense heat was gathering in his tightening balls by the time Billy gave a low, guttural groan. He imagined Billy's seed spilling over Dom's hand and then he heard a muttered curse and Dom's voice mumble, _“You hit the phone, Billy.”_

Elijah was caught somewhere between choking and laughing when he heard a rasping sound intrude roughly into the foreground, making him go completely still and hold his breath. Then Dominic's voice growled on the line again, _“You hear that, Lij? That's the sound of me licking Billy's come off you.”_ That sound again, and Elijah's eyes rolled back in his head as his breath escaped in a long moan.

It took a moment for Elijah to realize that Dom was speaking to him again, the sound slowly seeping into his head. _“What do you want, Lij?”_

He was trying to force his brain into some semblance of coherent thought to make sense of the words when Dom continued, the question punctuated by his exertion. _“Do you want to be **fucked** , or do you want to do the **fucking**?”_

“Yes...” pushed out between clenched teeth as his hand resumed long, slow strokes.

_“Which is it, Elijah?”_

“I want you to fuck me...” Dom's grunt of acknowledgment bumped his eardrum. “...while I fuck Billy.”

 _“Oh... **Fuck** , yeah.”_ Dom groaned his approval. _“Billy... Lij is going to fuck you now. And I'm going to fuck Lij.”_ Billy moaned something unintelligible in the background and Dom said, _“I think Billy likes the idea, too. Here you go, back on top of Billy where you belong...”_

Dom's voice receded again and the surrounding sounds grew louder. Elijah could again hear Billy panting, the mattress complaining louder and faster as Dom increased his pace, and then -- holy fuck -- the raunchy, pornographic sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Elijah tightened his fingers, driving into his fist as he imagined pounding into Billy with Dominic slamming into him from behind.

Billy began whimpering in rhythm and Elijah pictured him, flushed and glistening with sweat in the late-afternoon sun, head back and mouth open, hands pulling knees up to his shoulders as his body and limbs quaked and jerked with each thrust. Sand in the sheets and clinging to their bodies, scraping his hips raw under Dom's clutching fingers, and when he came with a harsh cry and the sound of his name in the shape of Dom's voice echoing in his ear, there was a salty tang on his tongue and the roar of pounding surf in his head as he surrendered to and was consumed by overwhelming, blinding heat.

 

 

In the aftermath, as the roaring died away and his thoughts slowly came back into focus, he was surprised to find that he still had the phone stuck to his ear and could hear ragged breathing on the other end of the line. He dangled a still shaking hand over the edge of the bed to snag a rumpled t-shirt and was cleaning up when Dominic's voice purred into his ear again.

_“Elijah? You okay, luv?”_

“Yeah,” he responded, a bit huskily.

_“Did you...?”_

“Ohhhh, yeah.” He rolled over and half-buried his face in a pillow, and he suddenly remembered: Dom had yelled his name. _His_ name. Shit. He wondered if Billy had noticed and if it was okay, but decided not to bring it up. Warm, syrupy sleep was starting to pull him into its embrace, and he was all too happy to be seduced. “Sblom?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Can you put Bills on, too?”

_“I'm here, Lij.”_

Elijah curled his free arm up under the pillow and let his eyes slide shut. “That was fantastic, guys. Thanks.... Love you.”

_“Love you, too, Elijah.”_

_“Our pleasure.”_ Dom's grin teased at Elijah's ear. _“And, Lij?”_

“Yeah?” he mumbled sleepily.

_“Ring us again tomorrow, 'kay?”_

Elijah smiled into the pillow. “Fuck off,” he murmured affably.

_“Say goodnight, Doodle.”_

“G'night, Doodle.”

_“'Night, Lij.”_

_“Pleasant dreams.”_

The line went dead and Elijah drifted into slumber with the lights on and the phone still cradled in his hand.

 

 

That night he dreamed of a simmering, languid Sunday afternoon with broken air conditioning and sticky flesh, his face tilted up to meet the full glory of the sun's caress, with Billy's voice humid in his ear canal as Dom licked sparkling beads of sweat from the base of his throat.

When he began to wake in the early morning surrounded by artificially-produced light and heat, there was nothing left of his dreams but a thick pool of liquid warmth in his belly, the shimmer of a heat mirage behind his eyelids, and the flicker of a smile on his lips. But those things were more of a reality than anything else that was likely to pass through his life today, and more than enough to keep him warm.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  



End file.
